Bad Santa
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony meets a special Santa and experiences the gift he brings. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Santa

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony meets a special Santa and experiences the gift he brings. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

"I don't know, Tony; Gibbs told us to go to bed," murmured Abby as she sneaked down the stairs with her surrogate brother, Tony DiNozzo.

…………………….

It was Christmas eve and with the blizzard very few of the NCIS agents were fortunate to get out of the town and on a plane to their homes to celebrate Christmas. Tony and Abby were among those who hadn't made it. Ducky had invited them all to stay with him, Gibbs and his father included. With his Mom in a nursing home it was only him and the corgis and he had plenty of room for them all.

Ducky had celebrated his home mainly for Christmas. He had a huge Christmas tree decorated beautifully with a lot of the old decorations he and his mother had collected over the years. The tree had presents piled beneath for all to open on Christmas Day.

After they had fellowshipped with each other and watched classic Christmas movies Ducky had called it an evening and had sent all to bed with the warning that "Santa wouldn't be coming if any one was still up."

Tony had openly scoffed at the idea that anyone still believed in the jolly old elf.

"But Tony I still believe," cried Abby, "and you had better not make him mad or you won't like what he will be bringing you," she threatened.

"I'm not scared of a couple of lumps of coal, Abby."

"What do you mean…lumps of coal. Down south he brings switches to the naughty boys and girls and if he finds any up waiting for him he will use them on them, too," she insisted.

"You had better watch it, DiNozzo or you will wake up with a sore bottom for all of the mischief you have gotten into this year not counting if you piss Santa off by staying up to catch him," advised Gibbs with a twinkle in his eye.

Tony looked from Abby to Gibbs trying to decide if he believed their claims or not before finally smiling, "That's a good one boss; like I believe he will be paddling me tonight….if I get caught it will probably be you in a Santa disguise and that would be a sight in itself."

"Well, just remember you have been warned…now I'm going to go to bed and I advised that you all follow soon behind," Gibbs said as he started up the stairs with his father behind….soon all that were left was Abby and Tony.

"Goodnight, Tony…I'm going to bed as soon as I put out the cookies for him to enjoy I want Santa to come so I'm planning on being asleep as soon as I can," Abby said seriously as she gave Tony a peck on the cheek.

"You can't be serious Abby…He doesn't exist and I'm going to prove it to you by staying up all night," vowed Tony as he returned to the couch.

"It's your butt…goodnight," she said as she went into the kitchen and returned moments later with a plate full of chocolate ship cookies which she left on the coffee table in front of the couch. "These are only for Santa, Tony….don't you dare eat any of them," she warned before heading upstairs to bed.

"Yeah, right," Tony said as he watched Abby leave the room and then he sat down and pulled up the blanket and began to eat the cookies all the while thinking that he really should have an accomplish just to prove that he really did stay and wait for Santa so naturally he thought of Abby and sneaked into her room.

"Abs," he whispered loudly as he moved towards her bed.

She didn't move a muscle so he lightly touched her on the arm and found himself faced to face with Abby. "Tony what do you want?" she asked seriously.

"I want you to come downstairs with me so I can prove to you that there isn't a Santa!" replied Tony.

"But Tony I believe in him," replied Abby.

"Then come down with me and prove to me that he really does exist," countered Tony as he tried another approach.

Abby thought that over and finally agreed, "sure anything to make you a true believer," as she pulled on her robe and left with her friend, but as they were heading downstairs she said, ""I don't know, Tony; Gibbs told us to go to bed," murmured Abby as she sneaked down the stairs with her surrogate brother, Tony DiNozzo.

"He didn't order us to go to bed Abs; just that he was and advised us to do the same."

"But I don't want switches to be applied to my bottom when Santa finds us waiting for him," argued Abby.

"Look, I'll tell him that it was my idea and if anyone deserves the switches it will be me and not you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," replied Tony. Tony a nonbeliever felt himself to promise anything since to him he didn't exist.

The first thing Abby noticed upon entering the room was the empty cookie plate and turned to Tony and accused, "You ate Santa's cookies!"

"Look I'll go and get some more," Tony said to placate his friend and hurried off to do just that…returning minutes later with another plate of cookies.

With Abby placated they settled down to wait...talking a little on their childhood memories of Christmas but even that couldn't keep Abby awake for long and soon Tony found himself used as a pillow as Abby drifted off to sleep covered up in the Christmas blanket leaving Tony to watch alone.

"At least I'm not waiting by myself and she will be proof that no one came….a man that large is bound to make noise if he arrives and that should be proof alone that he doesn't exist," Tony said to himself.

"Who says He doesn't exist?" boomed a voice from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony turned around to find a large figure standing behind him with a bag over his shoulder.

"Santa?"

"No…I'm his brother George, but they call me the Bad Santa," the figure said as he stepped into the light from the fireplace. HE was like the pictures depicting Santa except he was dressed more like a lumberjack. He was dressed in a red plaid shirt, jeans and leather boots.

"Bad Santa?"

"Yep…I hand out licks to the bad boys when the switches left the year before haven't done their job; usually my clientele are younger but after reading your track record I felt you were in a great need for my services," George explained as he set his bag down and took out a present which he carefully placed beneath the tree before turning to face Tony.

"That is for the future and now to handle 2009," he added as he advanced towards Tony with a paddle in his hands.

"W-wait….wait," Tony stuttered as he tried to delay the obvious, "do you also punish the bad girls….I'm sure they are a few?"

"My twin sister Georgina handles the bad girls….she is one Bad MS Santa…but now back to you," George explained as he continued his stalking of Tony.

"And you and your sister are kin to Santa Claus?" Tony asked as he continued to back away, noticing that he soon would be running out of room.

"Yep…Santa is our older brother…he handles the toys for the good boys and girls and leaves switches to those who should take the hint and behave better in the future…but now I'm here for you, son," George said as he reached out to take Tony in hand only to have Tony reach out suddenly and grab his beard and give it a tug.

"I've got you boss…that was a great joke, you nearly had me this time…boss, why isn't your beard coming off?" Tony asked as the beard didn't come off and he was face to face with one angry man. "Oh, no!"

"Yep, the beard doesn't come off because I am not your boss but Bad Santa and now you are going to pay the price," roared George as he grabbed Tony and with years of experience had Tony turned around in a matter of seconds with the paddle in his right hand making contact with his jean clad bottom.

"CRACK!" Walloped the paddle forcing Tony to yell out in pain and with enough force to stand him on his toes; and before Tony could even think of fleeing the paddle made contact again with as much force as the first.

"That will do, can't have you too sore for the night. Now this is a magical paddle Tony, the pain you feel now will disappear in the next few minutes only to reappear on Christmas Day with the opening of my present….all of the memories of this night will return then with the overpowering urge to tell your friends of me and my visit…now get to bed before I change my mind about your pain….and take your friend with you," George said sternly as he released Tony only to disappear before his eyes.

"Wake up, Tony!" yelled Abby…."Its Christmas!"

Tony woke to find himself in bed and his pajamas with his robe clad friend yelling in his ear. "I'm awake, Abs, I'm awake," he cried as he struggled to get out of bed.

"Ducky said we must eat breakfast before he can open presents…so hurry up," she grinned as she left his room.

Tony looked at himself and his bed and murmured, "I thought I was going to stay up waiting to prove that Santa didn't exist…how did I end back up here," he asked himself with puzzlement.

After a hearty breakfast the gang retired to the Christmas tree all carrying their favorite hot beverages. Father and son Gibbs both were carrying a cup of black coffee and Ducky with his Earl Grey tea. Tony and Abby brought up the rear with their cups of hot chocolate, with Abs having a touch of cinnamon in hers.

"Anthony, I thought we were going to find you still down here waiting for Santa. I was surprised to see you at breakfast wearing pajamas…did you get tired and go to bed afterall?" asked Ducky smiling.

"Yeah, it isn't like you to give up on a quest DiNozzo," chimed in Gibbs before taking a sip of coffee. "I understand that Abby found you fast asleep in bed this morning."

"I don't know what happened….I know I started off downstairs on the couch eating the cookies Abby left for Santa and then the next thing I remember was waking up with Abby yelling in my ear," admitted Tony.

"You ate the cookies left for Santa? Not good, Tony?" cried Abby.

"It was only the first plateful Abby….I didn't touch the second," exclaimed Tony.

"The second batch? I think there is a mystery going on here that needs sharing DiNozzo," Gibbs said seriously.

"Can't that wait until after we open presents," cried Abby.

"Yep, I guess it can…it can be a story we can hear during dinner," agreed Gibbs.

"Good…now that is out of the way we can get down to the business of opening presents," declared Abby. "I'll be the Christmas elf and hand out presents…and before we start I ignored that "no present edict" that was decided on and got everyone something."

Soon it was discovered that everyone there had done the same and soon Abby was kept very busy handing out presents taking time in between to open some of her own. Just when they had decided that all of the presents had been opened Abby discovered one way back under the tree and pulled it out. "Wait…there is one more," and after reading the tag got a puzzled look on her face. "Gibbs this is addressed to you…Papa Gibbs from Bad Santa," she read out loud as she handed it to him.

The moment those words were said Tony got a tingling feeling in his backside that soon blossomed into pain as the memories of the preceding night came back in full force and he bolted from the room.

His exit brought everybody's attention to the departure and Gibbs got up to pursue him catching him only after a few minutes. "Tony what's wrong?" the concern very evident in his voice.

Tony turned to face his surrogate father and said, "This is going to sound strange boss, but I met Bad Santa last night and he paddled me for my misbehavior in 2009. He told me that I wouldn't feel the pain of that paddling until after that tag was read and it happened just like he said. He told me that my backside would be red and I bet that's true too," he added as he eased his pajama pants down so that Gibbs could take a look.

"Is it red?"

"Yep, like a fire engine," replied Gibbs as he touched it tenderly only to have Tony hiss with pain.

"Now I've got to go and tell everybody what happened?"

"Why?"

"Because George said that I would have the overpowering urge to come clean about it," explained Tony.

"Who's George?"

"That's Bad Santa's real name."

"Well, come on I've got a present to open and you have a story to tell," Gibbs said as he and Tony made their way to the others.

"While I open my present Tony has a story to tell and I recommend he tell it standing," Gibbs said as he took a seat and began to open his present. He listen to Tony's adventure while he unwrapped his present thinking, 'only this could happen to you DiNozzo'.

Gibbs waited until the experience had been told before he opened the package to reveal a beautifully carved paddle.

"That figures…it would be a paddle," exclaimed Tony. "He did say that it was for the future while he was personally taking care of 2009."

"What does the carving say, son?" asked Jackson Gibbs as he caught the sight of the underside of the paddle.

Gibbs turned the paddle over and read quite easily the words carved there, "Paddle to be used by Papa Gibbs only…the magic will only work for him."

"Magic? What does that mean?" asked Abby.

Gibbs looked back into the box to discover a card which he picked up and read. "I think this will explain it all Abs. The card reads 'this is a magical paddle…for how many licks that are given will be the amount of time your children's backside will hurt,' it seems that Bad Santa has decided that my agents are also my children…is that how you two see me…as a father?" Gibbs asked Tony and Abby.

It only to a moment for the two to shyly nod, "yeah…you're my second father when my first isn't around to look out for me and even though Tony won't admit it, you're the father he wishes he had."

"Tony?"

"Yeah…you care mine never has…that says a lot, boss," admitted Tony at last.

"And Ziva and Tim feel the same way?"

"Yep…you're stuck with us Gibbs," cried Abby as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That is a role that fits you well, son," affirmed Jackson, "you were a great father to Kelly."

Gibbs wiped away a tear that threatened to fall and got back to business, "I…uh…feel the same for you all," and looked down at the card in his hands.

"The card also states that the paddle is to be used only for serious misdeeds, so my belt will still have to suffice for all of your other mischief until you really screw up bad Tony," he added with a smile.

"Me?? What about McGee, Ziva or Abby?" shouted Tony feigning outrage.

"Them, too but I bet of the four of you Tony will be the one to experience my Christmas paddle first," declared Gibbs.

And with that Tony and Abby gave their "father" a hug and turning to Ducky and Jackson bellowed,

"Merry Christmas too all and too all a Happy New Year!"

8


End file.
